


When Things Explode

by solss01



Category: London Spy
Genre: Angst, Canon, Crossover, Drama, M/M, non-canon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-20
Updated: 2016-02-20
Packaged: 2018-05-22 02:01:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6066454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/solss01/pseuds/solss01
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Проснись, Алекс!<br/>Проснись!</p>
            </blockquote>





	When Things Explode

**Author's Note:**

> Текст назван по одноименной песне Unkle.

Да где же ты? Неужели опять придется всю ночь торчать в этом идиотском клубе? Хорошо, что телефон удалось перехватить!  
А нет. Вот она. Ну, наконец-то!

«Тату белого кролика на плече».  
[Сообщение доставлено]

Белый кролик… Ну надо же, какая банальность! Люди, люди…  
Ну, вот. Можно уходить. О девушке и остальных позаботятся.

Телефон разлетается на части, словно от внутреннего взрыва. Пальцы дрожат и не слушаются. С таким трудом собранные детали выскальзывают и вновь падают на мостовую.  
\- Ты в порядке?  
Глаза. Какие же необыкновенные у него глаза!  
\- У меня? Я в порядке! Я из тех людей, чтоб ты знал, у кого всегда все в порядке.  
О, да! Вот теперь я в полном порядке.

 

Иногда сигарета – это всё, что нужно для идеального утра. Ну. Почти все.  
Дэнни сидит на подоконнике и сквозь лениво ползущие вверх причудливые колечки дыма любуется.

Любуется, как тоненький лучик утреннего солнца робко касается длинных изящных пальцев, и явно наслаждаясь этим, медленно, словно боясь нарушить сон, начинает свое путешествие вверх. Будто в награду за разрешение прикасаться к идеальной бледной коже, окрашивает руку в цвет античного золота.

Алекс вздыхает и переворачивается на спину, закинув одну руку за голову. Лучик, словно чуткий зверек, замирает и ждет: проснется или нет? Но сон Алекса сегодня крепкий и безмятежный, а на мягкий расслабленных губах - улыбка. Алекс улыбается во сне.  
Луч продолжает свой путь, скользя по ключицам, трогательно выглядывающим из растянутого ворота футболки. Дэнни отдал Алексу футболку, когда тот первый раз остался у него на ночь. Это была Та Самая Ночь. Ночь, изменившая всё. С тех пор футболка - полная собственность Алекса.

Дэнни готов осыпать поцелуями каждую косточку, а потом…, потом чуть прикусить кожу возле ямочки между ключицами, и лизнуть самым кончиком языка это чудо. Его чудо. Эта ямочка для Дэнни словно Священный Грааль, суть и средоточие всего мироздания.  
Но Дэнни продолжает курить и наблюдать за лучом. За этим золотым наглецом, который уже добрался до самых желанных губ и теперь безраздельно владеет ими.  
Дэнни влюблен. Нет. Дэнни любит. Его одного. Единственного. Его избранного.

« - Ты всегда знал, что встретишь кого-то?  
-Всегда!»

Надо позвонить Скотти. Дэнни совсем забросил своего друга. Когда они виделись последний раз? Неделю? Две? Месяц? Или месяцы назад? Дэнни не помнит.  
И уже немного скучает по старику. Совсем чуть-чуть. Но сегодня он точно позвонит. И договорится о встрече. Наверное.  
А еще Дэнни хочет познакомить Скотти с Алексом. Показать ему свое сокровище. 

На самом деле давно пора это сделать. Но… Дэнни так хотелось, чтобы Алекс был только его и ничей больше. Хотелось владеть вниманием Алекса безраздельно. Это как… как носить кольцо на пальце камнем внутрь. К себе. Все видят только обычный простой ободок кольца на руке и даже не догадываются, что скрывается внутри, как подушечка большого пальца нежно ласкает редкий по красоте и огранке бриллиант, как передает камню свое тепло и любовь…  
Да. Надо позвонить Скотти… А может быть все-таки завтра? Один день ничего не решит.

Дэнни выпускает колечко дыма и через него тут же проскальзывает солнечный луч.  
И Дэнни немного завидует и даже чуть-чуть ревнует Алекса к лучу, который сейчас гладит красиво очерченную скулу, а потом нежно целует сомкнутые веки.

 

«-Тук-Тук!  
Проснись, Алекс!  
Проснись!  
Ты увяз.»  
[Cообщение не доставленно]

С появлением Дэнни жизнь Алекса изменилась. Точнее она просто стала другой. Впервые Алекс чувствовал себя целым и цельным. А еще любимым. В том, что Дэнни его любит, Алекс не сомневается. Хотя Дэнни еще ни разу не произнес заветные слова. Но Алекс видел, что каждый день, каждый момент их жизни, словом и делом Дэнни признается ему в своей любви. И это делало Алекса почти счастливым. Почти…  
Но было то, что мешало сполна насладиться счастьем. Словно нефть, растекающаяся по воде, и медленно превращающая живое в мертвое. Это чувство. Того, что случится. Произойдет. И этот вопрос. Не заданный, но словно давно сказанный вслух. И ответ. Такой простой, но почему-то всё время ускользающий.

«Тук-Тук!»  
[Сообщение не доставленно]

А еще были сны. Странные. Живые. Цветные. И такие… Словно брызги ледяной воды в лицо.  
До встречи с Дэнни, Алекс не видел снов. Вообще. Засыпая, он будто проваливался в глухой темный колодец и падал, падал, падал… один в пустоту. А утром просто выныривал в новый день. Алекс думал, что наверное смерть – это и есть что-то такое. И вдруг однажды он не проснется…

«Проснись, Алекс!»  
[Сообщение не доставленно]

Но с приходом Дэнни в его жизнь, пришли и сны. Но чаще всего Алекс видел один и тот же сон. Как он сидит за столом перед своим ноутбуком, а рядом сотовый телефон. Телефон был старым, и сильно потрепанным, возможно из 90-х годов. А еще телефон звонил. И Алекс почему-то знал, что должен ответить на этот звонок. Ведь это Тот самый важный звонок. И вот уже палец готов нажать кнопку ответа…

«Проснись!  
Ты увяз!»  
[Сообщение не доставленно]

 

\- Доброе утро!  
Сияющие глаза Дэнни прогоняют ночной морок.  
\- О чём ты думаешь?  
\- Спроси это еще раз.  
\- О чем ты думаешь?  
Целовать Дэнни – самое приятное начало дня и самая естественная вещь этом мире с недавних пор.  
\- Дэнни?  
\- Да?  
\- Ты знаком с чувством, когда не знаешь, проснулся ты или спишь?  
\- Эмм… Да. У меня было что-то подобное. Я тогда сидел на мескалине. От него полный улет. А…, а почему ты спрашиваешь?  
\- Просто так.

Алекс сидит в кафе. Программа. Программа. Что же с тобой не так? Он уже очень близок. Он знает. Но что-то снова идет не так, словно кто-то не дает завершить работу. Ошибка. Система сообщает об ошибке. Постоянно. Алекс просматривает распечатки кода. Что? Что не так? Где?  
\- Ох, простите! Я сегодня такой неловкий! Задел дверью официантку, когда входил, Вас вот соком облил. Еще раз простите.

\- У Вас ведь что-то случилось, да?  
\- Нет! Т.е. да. Случилось. Ох, простите. Это все из-за смерти моей матери и ее завещания.  
\- Простите, я не знал. Мои соболезнования  
\- Спасибо. Нет-нет! Не извиняйтесь.  
Понимаете, у нас были с ней сложные отношения. И вот сейчас я узнал, что она…, она завещала мне три картины, которые я написал для нее.  
\- Картины. Вы написали картины для своей матери?  
\- Да. Да. Это так. Я – художник. И… Вы бы не хотели взглянуть на них?  
\- На Ваши картины?  
\- Да, на картины, которые я написал для своей матери. Я живу здесь недалеко. Это не займет много Вашего времени.

\- Сюда! Проходите, пожалуйста!  
\- Картины, это они?  
\- Да. А теперь послушайте меня, Алекс. Да, я знаю, кто ты, что тебя зовут Алекс. Он мне сказал. И я здесь, чтобы передать тебе кое-что от него.  
Я знаю, Алекс, что тебе снятся сны. Те самые сны. Я знаю, почему ты не можешь быть счастлив. Почему не отключаешь ноутбук. Никогда.  
Ты ищешь его. Я сам искал его. Он нашел меня раньше. И объяснил, что я искал вовсе не его. А ответ. Ответ на свой вопрос.  
Нам не дает покоя этот вопрос, Алекс. И именно поэтому ты ходишь в это кафе день за днем.  
\- Я…  
\- Да, Алекс. Ты его задашь, как и я тогда. Скоро ты встретишься с ним. А пока возьми это. Теперь иди…

Телефон. Тот самый телефон из сна.  
\- А… Алло?  
\- Тук-Тук, Алекс!  
Знаешь, кто это?  
\- Морфеус?  
\- Да. Я искал тебя. Я не знаю, готов ли ты увидеть, то что должен, но увы, у нас время на исходе. Мост на Адам-Стрит. Я буду ждать тебя, Алекс.

По дому плывет дурманящий аромат жарящегося бекона. Дэнни готовит завтрак. Для него. Для них.  
\- Алекс? Давай съездим куда-нибудь на выходные?  
\- Эмм… конечно! Только мне нужно купить батарею для моего ноутбука. Без нее я не смогу поехать.  
\- Хорошо!

\- Садись в машину. Живее!  
\- Куда мы едем? К нему?  
\- Да.  
\- Я забыл спросить тебя в прошлый раз, ты… ты ведь правда художник?  
\- Да. Это важно?  
\- Не знаю. Наверное нет.

-Здравствуй, Алекс!  
\- Морфеус.  
\- Ты веришь в судьбу, Алекс.

«Ты веришь в родственные души, Алекс?»

\- Нет.

«Нет.»

-Почему?  
\- Неприятно думать, что тобой манипулируют.  
\- Я тебя прекрасно понимаю. Ты всю жизнь ощущал, что мир не в порядке. Странная мысль. Но ее не отогнать. Как заноза в мозгу, она сводит с ума. Это и привело тебя ко мне.  
Понимаешь, о чем я говорю?  
\- Да.  
\- Ты хочешь узнать, что это? Что такое Матрица?  
-Да!  
\- Она повсюду. Она окружает нас. Даже сейчас она рядом. Целый мирок, надвинутый на глаза, чтобы скрыть правду.  
\- Какую?  
\- Что ты только раб, Алекс. С рождения в тюрьме, к которой не прикоснуться, не почуять. В темнице для разума. Ты должен увидеть все сам.  
Примешь синюю таблетку – сказке конец! Ты проснешься в своей постели и поверишь, что это был лишь сон. Примешь красную – войдешь в страну чудес. А я покажу тебе, глубока ли кроличья нора!  
\- Но Дэнни… Как быть с ним?  
\- Помни, Алекс. Я лишь предлагаю узнать правду и ничего более.  
\- Как странно.  
\- Что?  
\- Кот в зеркале. Отражение. Он уже проходил и вдруг снова…  
\- Это программа, Алекс. Замена. У нас вышло время! Выбор, Алекс! Сделай выбор!

\- Алекс, нет! Не смей! Не делай этого! Алекс! Морфеус, отойди от него!  
Алекс, посмотри на меня. Я… Ты. А как же мы? Не бросай меня! Слышишь? Алекс! Не бросай меня! Умоляю тебя! Алекс!  
Не бросай!

\- Алекс, выбор!  
\- Дэнни? Как ты… Дэнни, прости, но я так больше не могу. Мне необходимо увидеть. Я хочу знать!  
\- Алекс, нет!!!! Алекс!  
Я же люблю тебя!  
Алекс!!

\- Тэнк, сигнал! Вытаскивай нас. Скорее!  
[- Морфеус, сигнал есть, я нашел его. Приготовься, сейчас я и тебя вытащу.]  
\- Морфеус. Зачем? Ну, почему ты не мог оставить все как есть? Зачем отнял его у меня?  
\- Ты ведь знаешь ответ, Дэнни. Алекс- Избранный.  
Я также как и ты, Дэнни, искал его всю жизнь…

 

Нетнетнетнетнетнетнетнетнетнетнетнетнетнетнетнетнетнетнетнетнетнетнетнетнетнетнетнетнетнетнетнетнетнетнетнетнетнетнетнетнетнетнетнетнетнетнетнетнетнетнетнетнетнетнетнетнетнетнетнетнет

\- И что теперь, мистер Холт?  
\- Мм? А. Это ты. Агент Смит. Вовремя.  
Найди и уничтожь их.  
\- Всех?  
\- Да.  
\- Программа принята.  
\- Уходи.  
Морфеус, Морфеус. Одного ты знаешь, мой дорогой Морфеус, одного не учел. Матрице тоже можно причинить боль.

«Прощайте, мистер Тёрнер!»  
[Сообщение доставлено]


End file.
